In conventional spread spectrum communication using Direct Sequence (DS) spreading schemes, orthogonal codes such as Walsh codes, Hadamard codes, and Gold codes, or PN (Pseudorandom Noise) codes are used as spreading codes. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2929244 discloses two types of PN codes for use as the spreading codes, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-91509 discloses codes generated by combining two or more types of PN codes for use as the spreading codes. As such, in the conventional spread spectrum communication, spreading codes orthogonal to each other on the time axis are used.
However, the spreading codes used for conventional spread spectrum communication are orthogonal to each other only on the time axis, and the electric power characteristics of a spread signal are not uniform on the frequency axis. Therefore, in the conventional spread spectrum communication, transmission characteristics and multiplexing capacity have certain limitations.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a spread spectrum communication system and a spread spectrum communication method that are superior to conventional ones in transmission characteristics and multiplexing capacity.